Dolly comparison
Cost options: lowcostmediumexpensive Quality options: lowmediumhighhighend'''Quality and cost raletes to every product itself and not an average. I estimate what you get for your money!!! Small-sized doorway-dollys (without place for an operator):' * Glideshot GS80 Pro Econo Track Dolly only runs on straight pvc pipe. Most affordable dolly I know of. Dimensions: 23-3/4" x 23-3/4"" x 1/2" thick (5-ply) wood deck, with flat black painted bottom. Welded aluminum under-frame construction, including Structural angle (much stronger than standard aluminum angle) and two 3/16" aluminum cross braces. Durable, rubber-backed indoor/outdoor carpet glued to deck top. All Grade 5 steel hardware. Eight high quality urethane wheels for use on straight track.Product weight: approximately 17 lbs. (7.7 kgs.) Load limit: 325 lbs. (147.4 kgs) distributed. price:' $140'costs: lowcost Reviews: PM me if you got it. * Glideshot GS160 Pro Econo Track Dolly runs also on straight pvc pipe. Dimensions: 23-3/4" x 23-3/4"" x 3/4" thick (5-ply) wood deck, with flat black painted bottom. Welded aluminum under-frame construction, including Structural angle (much stronger than standard aluminum angle) and two 3/16" aluminum cross braces. Durable, rubber-backed indoor/outdoor carpet glued to deck top. All Grade 5 steel hardware. Sixteen high quality urethane wheels for use on straight track.Product weight: approximately 19 lbs. (8.6 kgs.) Load limit: 450 lbs. (204.1 kgs) distributed. price: $190'costs: lowcost Reviews: PM me if you got it. * Glideshot GS5 Compact Camera Dolly16" x 16" polymer plattform, only runs on straight pvc pipe. load limit: 200lbs (91kg) price: $160''' costs: lowcost' ' Reviews: Know from a guy who uses it with a havier manfrotto with hi-hat and says its good for the money. It has also been used in the short: White Red Panic. * Glideshot GS50 Compact Camera Dolly16" x 16" Marine grade polymer, stainless steel and aluminum construction. 3 stainless steel eye loops and lift ring for extra versatility. 4 independent swivel wheel assemblies for use on straight or curved track., only runs on straight and curved pvc pipe. load limit: 300lbs. (136 kgs) price:' $260' costs: lowcost' '''Reviews: None yet'Medium-sized doorway-dollys (with place for an operator):' * Glideshot G240 Mid Size Track DollyDimensions: 30" x 36"" x 1-1/2" thick (14-ply) Hardwood Oak deck. Durable, soft, rubber-backed indoor/outdoor carpet glued to deck top. A set of four structural angle (much stronger than standard aluminum angle) swivel wheel assemblies in each corner (runs on curved and straight track). All stainless steel hardware. Two heavy-duty stainless steel cleats on underside of deck (used to strap equipment to dolly, as well as handles for easy transport). Stainless steel flush mounted lift ring in center of deck for securing tripod. Stainless steel 60 degree handle receptacle (with two set screws for securing handle), with allen wrench included. Heavy duty, welded aluminum T-handle with comfort foam grips.Super smooth performance with our machine milled wheels, set to run on 1" - 1-1/2" pipe or angle. For optimal performance, we recommend 1-1/4" diameter track. weight: 40lbs (18.1 kg) load limit: 600lbs (272.1 kgs). price: '$400''' costs: lowcost Reviews: None yet * Super Track Dolly by Long Valley Equipment30"x40" dolly holds tripod, operator, and assistant; can easily be carried in one hand; new deck comprised of super stiff baltic birch plywood; 600 LB payload capacity; runs on PVC, ABS, steel or aluminum pipe or order Track Pack below; aluminum pushbar included; wheels set on 24.5" centers so that dolly also works on Matthews steel curved and straight track; very smooth and ultra fast! load limit: 600lbs (272.1 kgs). price:' $595 costs: medium ' Reviews: None yet'Luxury/Hightech doorway-dollys (with seat):' * Indiedolly Works on straight track as well as curved track. Is adjustable to any trackwidth and doesn't require any tools for set up. Includes a seat and a Push-bar. price:' $1'200'costs:expensive' '''quality: 'medium' ' ** Indiedolly Accessory Platform. This platform enables the operator to also stand on the dolly, while enabling it lends extra stability to the dolly-structure. price: '$190''' ** 4 sections of straight track (each section = 3 feet) in carrying bag. price: $550 ** 4 sections of curved track (makes 90 degrees) in carrying bag. price: $650 Reviews: "This is a cool dolly for travel. I found that no matter how level you get it,it still has a bumpy ride. Also the price is high for what you get. One other thing I did like was set up time despite the bumpy ride. There's NO instruction manual only a downloadable video online." * Ikan Doorway Dolly Comes with floor and track wheels, pushbar, camera column, a cushioned seat and carrying case. Foldable. Made of heavy-duty steel. Sized for industry standard 24.5” dolly track. dimensions: 35.5"w x 12"h x 14.5"w weight: 82lbs price:' $1'500 costs: expensive quality: medium ' Reviews: None yet * Ballare Dolly by Cinevate '''''Seat and dolly comes independent. It wouldn't make any sense to order a ballare dolly without a seat though. So I included it in the price. Uses a unique wheel system that not only follows curves and non-paralell track, but also tackles uneven (bumpy) track without derailing (cinevate). It features dual stance adjustment for use both with a jib (wide), or as a doorway dolly (narrow). There are 44 ball bearings, 16 wheels, and a stainless steel fastener set used with the result that the system is very strong and smooth. Construction is 100% CNC milled/formed aluminum. The optional 100mm bowl/tower attaches with no tools and extends from 28 to 53 inches. It is designed to support both a camera and a jib (coming soon!) The dolly will ship with two pipe couplers to seamlessly join two 1" ID tubes together. Uses shedule 40, 25mm ID PVC pipe as it bends very nicely for use with curved setups. weight: 47lbs capacity: 600lbs price:' $1'700'costs: medium' '''quality:'high' ' ** Ballare Dolly 100mm-Bowl/Mast Extends from 28 to 53 inches and allows use of a 100mm tripod head, or jib mounted to the dolly. Made of 100% CNC machined aluminum. air-damped mast. price: '''$780 Reviews: None yet